All In A Day's Work
by lost highway
Summary: Jim and Bones drabbles based on pictures. Each drabble is a story in itself.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**  
_**A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Bare Feet**

_There was something to be said about bare feet._ Jim Kirk mused as he stared at the good doctor (**and he was good in soooo many ways** his mind inserted) who happened to be throughly enjoying his shore leave with his daughter.

_How old was she now? Seven, eight? But still young enough to beg her dad to be her horse._ **Just the way you like to do it** his mind sniggered.

Jim mentally chastised himself. This shore leave was all for Bones and his daughter. He hadn't seen Joanna for quite a while now, and he deserved to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Uncle Jim! It's time for you to ride Daddy!" Jim stiffened as soon as the words fell out the little girl's mouth. Bones sniggered from his position along the wall. Jim glared at him, not appreciating how his body was reacting to an innocent comment.

He glared down at his crotch, which was making his pants ever so slightly tight. "Traitor."

"Well Jim?" Bones southern drawl filtered into his ear. "Are you going to show Joanna just how well you know how to ride me?"

Jim squeezed his eyes tight as unwanted images assaulted his mind. He swallowed nervously before opening his eyes. Looking towards Bones, he fully meant to glare the life out of the other man. Instead, his mouth went dry. Bones was twirling the small piece of string used as a halter around his fingers, his eyes smouldering as he looked at Jim. "Well?"

Jim turned and left, Bones's laugh hitting him on the way out.

"Does Uncle Jim not want to play with Daddy?" Joanna asked, confused as to why her favorite uncle left so abruptly.

"Uncle Jim is tired honey," Bones replied. He raised his voice as he heard Jim walking up the porch steps. "Sometime in bed should make him feel better. Daddy can play with him later."

Joanna smiled happily at this solution as her dad laughed again at the sound of a muffled curse and the slam of the screen door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

like it? love it? gotta have it?  
Drop a line and review!

Thanks for reading


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**  
_**A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Madness**

"Bones, I can explain..."

"I gave you a chance to explain. I believed you." Bones snarled as he turned off the safety of the gun. "You can only go so far."

"Look Bones, you don't understand what-"

"I understand enough to know that you betrayed me. I saw Jim. I followed you that night because, dammit, my gut has never proved me wrong." Bones rubbed the cut on his face. It didn't hurt, but it did itch. "I trusted you. Hell, the Federation trusted you!"

"You know what the Federation did to save their own asses don't you?" Jim snarled, losing his cool facade. "They covered up Tarsus. You know they did, and still you stay on their side? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!" Bones yelled back. "I love you so much that I would do anything to save you. Why can't you see that?"

"The only thing that can save me now is escaping from this godforsaken place."

"Please Jim," Bones pleaded. "Don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't come back to me on your own, I can't save you. Don't you understand? You _killed_ two officers last night. Even with your condition, you won't get away with it."

"So what are you going to do Bones?" Jim laughed as he eyed the glock in Bones's hand. "Shoot me? You couldn't do that, you don't have the guts. It'll be just like your father. A mercy killing by a doctor who couldn't save his patient...again."

A moment of raw hurt flashed across Bones's face before he steeled it into an impassive mask. He tightened his grip on the gun. "Don't do this Jim. I love you."

Jim laughed, walking backwards away from Bones. "Do it Bones. It's the only way you're going to stop me. I'll get off this island and tell the world what the Federation did to cover it's own ass. With or without you."

"Jim!" Bones yelled as the other man turned away and began walking. "Jim! Don't do this! Remember everything we shared? We love each other. Don't throw it all away on something you know is a delusion."

It was at that last comment that Jim turned around to face the Doctor. He smirked; it was an evil, spiteful expression. "It's you who's delusional. I never loved you. I just saw you as a way to get out."

Desolation passed over Bones's face as Jim laughed.

A shot rang out. Silence hung in the air as the echoes faded away. Two figures could be seen, one with his hand raised and pointed towards the other.

Jim collapsed in the grass, the front of his shirt blooming a scarlet color. Within seconds, his eyes glazed over and his breath stopped.

Bones stood there frozen, his lips pursed and his eyes still staring at where Jim stood moments ago. He lowered his arm slowly, locking the safety onto the gun. He walked over to the prone body before kneeling down and closing it's eyes. He nodded to the men who appeared in front of him. They saluted before picking up the body.

"Don't blame yourself sir." One of them said. "You did everything humanly possible. But sometimes, a mind can't break a delusion."

Bones sighed before gesturing for the men to take Jim away. He would get a proper burial. _Maybe_ his own mind whispered _he's finally found his peace._ Bones gazed at the disappearing figures.

"You always were an idiot, kid. But maybe I was the real idiot for falling in love with a madman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so uh, weird combination of Shutter Island and my own mind after a few too many drinks

like it? love it? gotta have it?  
Drop a line and review!

Thanks for reading


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**  
_**A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Lazy Mornings**

Jim shifted in his sleep, curling up even tighter around his bedmate. A soft chuckle filtered into his ear. Grumbling, he slung his leg around the other man, effectively wrapping himself around his lover.

"Jim." Bones' amused voice floated in that realm of half awareness. Jim snuffled before trying to feel his way into the crook of the other man's neck. "Jim."

"Whaa?" Jim mumbled, still hazy from sleep. He growled when his snuggle pillow moved a few inches away. Wrapping his arms around Bones, he tugged the other man weakly. Another chuckle filled the air.

"Jim. It's two in the afternoon." A hand gently raked through his hair as another arm eased itself under his head, creating a makeshift pillow. Jim nuzzled that arm, gently nibbling it as he as he shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"Don' wanna get up." It was shore leave. And it was summer. And they were in Georgia. And they were in the most comfortable bed ever.

"My mother's going to wonder why we didn't come down for breakfast or lunch."

"After last night, I'm pretty sure your mother knows exactly why we didn't come down."

"Jim." Bones continued to run his hand through his hair. "We really should-"

Jim suddenly rolled on top of Bones. Bending down, he touched his forehead to Bones, his eyes sliding shut as their noses bumped gently. Placing a soft kiss on the other man's lips, he whispered. "Just a little while longer like this? Please Bones?"

Bones huffed out a small sighing nodding his consent. Jim flopped off of him, before wrapping himself even more firmly around the other man. Sighing, he snuggled closer as his eyes slowly slid shut. Two arms curled around him, melding their bodies together. A soft kiss on his temple and a quiet "Love you" was the last things he felt before he slipped back into sleep.

like it? love it? gotta have it?  
Drop a line and review!

Thanks for reading


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**  
_**A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Sunglasses**

Sunglasses were his new favorite accessorie. No, seriously. He was seriously thinking that he should get down on his knees and thank God for creating a person who came up with them. But _he sighs_he couldn't. Not when he had so many screaming fans, all wanting for a touch, a handshake, or if lucky, an autograph.

Though he might not admit it under torture, he was grateful that Jim and Sulu had forced him to put on the sunglasses...even if it was dark outside. He had almost walked into a pole because of how dark his vision was. But still, if it meant being able to ogle Jim's ass in those tight, _too tight_ jeans, he would do it without another thought.

He sighed internally, as he smiled in the general direction of a camera. _Maybe I should wear sunglasses all the time?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

like it? love it? gotta have it?  
Drop a line and review!

Thanks for reading


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**A Blast from the Past.**

_Oh shit._

He had tried so hard to keep this from happening, but his damned McCoy luck held out as always. He could never catch a break it seemed.

"Hey there Bones."

He grimaced. Most people weren't scared when they met their exes. But when your ex was James T. Kirk: most wanted man in the States, scared was an understatement.

"Hello Jim." He swallowed thickly, already planning ways to escape this situation. He wouldn't be hurt now; there were too many people in the area. But he had to make sure that Jim didn't find out any details of his life.

"Come on Bones. You and I both know that you're much better at greetings than that. Why I remember when I came home after three weeks that you-"

"That was when I thought I knew you. I bared my heart and soul to you, and you kept the most important part of your life away from me."

Jim's eyes hardened. "Bullshit. I told you about what happened when I was born, my childhood, people who I've lost. I just omitted a part of my life that wasn't that important. When I was with you, I never changed who I was. I've always been the same man who loved you."

"Shut up. I found out when I decided that I wanted to try a life in the States again. What if I had never decided to come back to the States? What if I had decided to stay on in Berlin for the rest of my life? Would you have told me?"

Jim's uncomfortable stance was all the answer that he needed. He sighed. It was then that he realized that he wasn't angry at Jim because he was a crime lord. Scared yes, scared for his life. But not angry. No, he was angry because Jim lied and would have kept lying to him.

He had been lied to all his life. From his wife, to his colleagues, to his supposedly 'best friend', and finally by the man who he loved with such an intensity that it scared him to death. No, he was angry because Jim had _lied._

He tugged on his cuff and straightened out his suit. "That's what I thought. I won't tell anyone you're here Jim, but don't ever try to come and find me again."

For probably the first time in his life, Jim looked confused. "Wha-?"

"I loved you, and you lied to me. I told you everything in my life, not matter how dark and broken it was. And you couldn't bring yourself to do the same."

"I would've lost you."

"Yeah, you would've. But you know what the sad part is, if you hadn't lied to me, if you had been upfront with me, I probably would have come back to you eventually. Hell, just because we broke up doesn't mean that I ever stopped loving you."

Jim gaped like a fish out of water.

"But that's just the problem. I still love you, I love you so much that it scares the hell out of me. But I won't let you hurt me again. I have a new life now, a life with my daughter. I'm practicing again and things have been going really well. I'm not about to fuck that up."

"Bones," Jim started.

"No Jim. We are through. Maybe one day, I'll stop hurting enough to look at you as a friend again, but that day is not today."

Jim's face took a desperate tone. "Bones please, I came back, I risked everything to see you. What can I do to make you believe me?"

"You can't do anything Jim. These kinds of things take time. Go back to Europe. If I'm ever ready, I still have your number. I haven't deleted it for some insane reason."

Jim looked ready to say something, but he thought better of it and shut him mouth. He nodded solemnly. "I'll wait for you Bones. No matter how long it takes."

Leonard gave him a weak smile. "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are Lovely :)


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**_**  
A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Miscommunication.**

It was stupid of him. Really, he should have known better. He cursed himself for being bullied into the party by Christine. If he had just stayed at home with his bourbon, then he wouldn't have witnessed _that_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just come Dr. McCoy!" She said. "It's Halloween! When else can you dress up?"

"Chris, I haven't dressed up in anything since I was twelve. And that too because my mother forced me into it."

"But Halloween is an excuse to get drunk, look sexy, and go home with anyone!"

"Which is why I'm sure it's appealing to your generation."

"Don't be such an old man! You're only 30 after all."

"I don't feel the need to hang around you 22 year old infants."

"But at least come and see what the Captain will be wearing! After all, you might want to take him home after you see it." Chapel grinned as McCoy's mouth fell open.

"What! How-, Who told you?" Leonard glared at the women, watching in satisfaction as she began to fidget.

"I may or may not have seen you a few weeks ago in the Engineering Room...BUT, I didn't tell anyone!" She said quickly.

Leonard sighed as saw the sincere apology. What he had with Jim was, -tentative-, to say the least. He knew where his feelings stood in regards to the other man, but he had no idea if they were reciprocated. He wondered many times what Jim, hot shot of the Federation, was doing with him.

Chapel softened her look when she saw Leonard drift off. "Hey, I got an idea."

He glared. She grinned back.

"Let's make you look like the hottest thing on the planet tonight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there he was, dressed up like an 'old school tourist' back from Brasil. His hastily dyed hair made him look much younger, and much less severe. He stood scowling outside of a large warehouse, vibrating from the loud music he could hear. He glared at Chapel. "Just how was I convinced to come?"

Chapel giggled, "Lighten up Doc! It'll be a fun time."

Leonard sighed and made his way through the door, scowling at the bouncer. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd towards the bar, dragging Chapel behind him. Hey, if he was forced to be here, then she was paying for his drinks.

"Bourbon. And the good stuff. None of this shit that you people drink," he said to the bartender. The bartender rolled his eyes but got his drink all the same.

"So..." Chapel trailed off.

"So what?"

"Aren't going to go look for him?"

"Nope."

"What? But that's why you came here!"

"If I see him, I'll go get him. But I'm not making any effort. Especially since we're not publicly together."

Chapel sighed. "Have it your way."

Leonard grunted as he took a sip of his drink. He savored the burn as it went down his throat. Turning around on the stool, he observed the masses. A sliver of blue caught his eye and when he focused, he noticed it was Jim. Smiling slightly, he nodded to Chapel before heading in that direction.

From what he could see, Jim looked HOT. Dressed in civies, he looked like the little Iowan farm boy that he used to be. He smiled again when he noticed that he and Jim were both wearing plaid shirts. They would be fun to unbutton.

He was almost pushed off course by a gyrating couple, but after cursing once or twice, he was back on track. As he got closer to Jim, he opened his mouth to greet him.

Only to stop short. There was Jim, with some blue haired bimbo plastered to his front. Her hands were down his pants, and from the small thrusts of Jim's hips, Leonard knew it was consensual. He took in the scene; Jim's hands were up her shirt and skirt and they were both moving together. Leonard felt like throwing up. He turned to leave, but not before blue eyes widened in pleasure, accidentally taking in the man in front of him.

"Shit Bones!" Jim called as Bones walked away. He didn't know how he got through the crowd, all he knew was that he ended up outside, calling for some transportation. Feeling more relieved than he should have when the transport arrived, he walked over to the door.

Just as he was opening it, a hand caught his arm.

"Shit Bones! Don't just leave like that!"

Leonard growled. "Why the fuck not? It looked like you were busy."

Jim had the audacity of looking sheepish. "Look, I've had a lot to drink, and she was there, and we're not even technically together!"

"Not technically together?" Leonard growled even as his heart was sinking. "And who decided that?"

"Bones..." Jim trailed off, looking bewildered. "Bones, I thought we agreed that we were only fuck buddies. We-"

"Jim," Leonard said softly, viciously. "If you don't shut up right now, I will not be held responsible for my actions. And for the record, you should have told me this before I fell in love with you."

"Wh-What?" Jim gasped. Leonard didn't stay to hear the rest as he got into the transport.

He had a long night of drunkenness ahead of him. Hell, he had a long five years aboard the Enterprise ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't kill me.

Reviews are lovely :)


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**_**  
A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Pain.**

Jim was _angry_. And James Tiberius Kirk never got angry. His mouth was in a hard line with his jaw clenched, no trace of a smile anywhere on his face. His brows furrowed together, removing all of the always present cheery glints in his eyes. He looked ready to strike out. And not in a protective manner either. It was more of a I'm-going-to-punch-your-face-in-until-your-mother-won't-be-able-recognize-you kind of way. Actually, his arms were probably crossed to prevent such a thing from happening.

Leonard grimaced from his prone position. But even that hurt and he let out a sharp hiss. _That_ drew Jim's eyes down to his. Worry suddenly clouded those bright blue orbs as Jim knelt down to cradle the other man's head. But even that touch hurt and Leonard bit his lip to prevent a shout from escaping him. Jim quickly removed his hand, letting Leonard lay flat on the ground, the position that hurt the least.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jim growled as he stared at the humanoid species in front of him. The humanoids smiled, their razor sharp teeth and pitch black eyes glinting in the lights beaming down from the Enterprise.

"You should have known better than to come here James Tiberius Kirk." One of them said, his voice floating lightly on the air. "We could have forgiven that had you left immediately."

"What do you mean?" Jim strangled out, suddenly losing his breath at the thought that he brought this upon Bones.

"No Federation vessel may land without extensive negotiations. But you not only landed your vessel, you came in contact with our people and even tried to steal their property."

"Slavery is illegal in the Federation!" Jim almost shouted. "Section 21.3204 clearly states that when a Federation vessel is witness to slavery, it will do everything in its power to remove it from the Federation planet."

"We are not part of the Federation." The humanoid intoned. "Your laws have no meaning here."

Jim gaped. He looked to Uhura who looked as confused as he did. He glanced at Spock who had a slight furrow in his forehead, a sure sign that he was beyond confused.

"Do you mean to tell us that this is not Sector 3.295r of space?" Spock said.

"Of course it is. It has been exactly 23.429 years since the Federation visited us. And in that time, there has been what you people would call, a coup. The new government has no interest in the Federation. We have removed ourselves."

By now, the entire crew was gaping at the creatures.

"What have you done to him?" Jim strangled out.

"For the next three months of his life, any touch will be amplified 435 times. Even the brush of a light feather will feel like a solid punch."

"You son of a-" Jim started towards the humanoids.

"Careful James Tiberius Kirk. You wouldn't want this to happen to the rest of your crew now would you?" That stopped Jim in his tracks. He glared at them for a good moment.

"Scotty, four to beam up. NOW."

"Aye sir."

Seconds later, the four of them were in the ship, as Sulu warped them out of there immediately. Spock strode of immediately, muttering things about an air chamber that could work as a medical bed. Uhura followed him, already typing out a message to send to the Admiralty of the Federation.

Leonard and Jim stayed on the pad, Jim helplessly looking at Leonard's sweating face as the man sucked in air shakily. _Where the hell was M'Benga?_

Finally, _finally_ the medics arrived and Chapel administered some anesthetic. Bones' face finally smoothed into a pain free expression and Jim let out a breath.

_Three months,_ he thought desperately _Three months of this left._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaaaaaaaaaanddddd that's all folks. :)

Reviews are lovely!


	8. Day 8

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**_**  
A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Cars, Sex, and Sun.**

The sun was beating down hard on the highway. The heat made everything waver like a mirage, including the small figure that was trudging down the breakdown lane of that very same highway. There was nothing else to be seen for miles, and here in Iowa, there really wasn't anything for miles.

Leonard McCoy grumbled as he continued down the highway. See if he ever decided that a road trip to see the rest of the states was a good idea. It wasn't the heat that was bothering him; it was far worst in Georgia, but the emptiness really pissed him off. At least in Georgia, there were people inhabiting the streets and cars on the highway. But here in bumblefuck America, there is no one.

At least there _was_ no one until Leonard heard the engine of a car. Not bothering to turn around, he stuck out his hand, hoping that the person driving was nice enough to give him a ride. To his surprise, a voice called out next to him.

"Where ya headed?" Leonard turned to face the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"Wherever the closest mechanic would be. My car broke down a few miles back, and I need it fixed."

"Well, you're talking to the closest mechanic. I was wondering who's car had broken down back there. Well, get in. Let's get you fixed up."

In no time, Leonard was leaning against his car as James "Jim" Kirk disappeared under his hood. Unsurprisingly, the kid was a talker. But Leonard found himself enjoying the conversation, which was less like the hick talk he was expecting and more like a conversation with one of his colleagues. It seemed that the kid was a right genius. It was less that two hours before Jim reappeared, saying that he was all set. Leonard was taken aback by the regret those words brought on.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "That fast?"

"What can I say, I'm good with my hands."

"Well, how much do I owe you?" At this, Jim looked distinctly uncomfortable. Leonard raised his eyebrow again. Something told him that this was going to turn really awkward, really fast.

"Um, this may sound really- I understand if you don't- really this is a bad-"

"Just tell me." Jim swallowed before looking square in his eyes.

"Can you kiss me?" Leonard gaped. Awkward was an understatement. This kid was asking for something...What the hell.

The kid was babbling now. But Leonard didn't notice any of that. All he could see those impossibly full lips and he wanted them. Plain and simple. And he figured, he was on vacation. When better a time to take risks?

Jim's babbling was cut off when a pair of lips touched his softly. He stared as Leonard pulled away. "Finally got you to shut up."

Jim grinned before leaning in for another kiss. This time though, Leonard took full control, pushing Jim up against the hood of his own car, as he plundered his mouth. Hands slipped under shirts as skin was caressed lightly. Leonard bit down on Jim's lip, drawing out a gasp.

"Len," Jim struggled to speak as his neck was attacked. "Len, let's get into the car."

"No way. I'm going to fuck you right here, right now, over the hood of your car."

Jim groaned as hands divested him of his pants and a finger entered him, dry and burning. "L-lube."

Len cursed before letting go of Jim completely. Jim whimpered as he stayed in his position, leaning against the car, pants down by his ankles. But Len was back faster than he could speak.

"Fuck!" Jim groaned as two lubed fingers entered him. Len grinned as he flipped him over, bending him over and continuing. Jim's entire vocabulary had been reduced to pornstar worthy vernacular.

"Len!" Jim shouted as a particularly brutal thrust to his prostate had him seeing stars. "Fuck me now!"

"As you wish Princess." Len grinned before thrusting deep. Jim's long, drawn out moan was exactly what he needed for his vacation. He ran a finger down a sweat soaked back before biting into a shoulder.

"Bones," Jim pleaded. Len grinned.

"I win." And with that, he thrust harder as Jim writhed under him. It wasn't long before Jim arched and stiffened as his orgasm flowed through him. Len groaned as he also stiffened then slumped over Jim's prone form.

"Best idea ever," Len snorted. Trust the kid to ruin the afterglow.

"Happy?" He asked. Jim grinned.

"When can I get you to do that again?"

"How about never? That was a once in a lifetime event."

"Come one Bones! Admit it, it was fun!" Jim waggled his eyebrows.

"And now the entire town knows what we did thanks to your 'Highway 29 is off limits tomorrow' announcement. Can you imagine-" He was cut off by a heated kiss. "Jim..."

"Round two Bones. I did say that this highway was off limits for the entire day."

"This has to be an abuse of your Federation powers." Bones grumbled, but he didn't protest as Jim pushed him into the back seat of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was supposed to be smutty, but I was feeling playful. But I guess playful sex is better than no sex!

Reviews are lovely :)


	9. Day 9

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**_**  
A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Out of the Closet.**

"Dammit Jim!"

"Shhhhh! You wouldn't want anyone to find us in here like this would you?"

"If they did, they would all know who started it."

"Now you just sound like a child Bones."

"Well, if that's the only way you're going to listen to me..."

Jim laughed as he tugged off Bones' shirt. The green shade did miracles for his hazel eyes, making them sparkle even more than they normally did. But as much as he loved what the shirt did for his eyes, he liked the man without a shirt on. And the glimpses of that tan collarbone had been teasing him all day. Captain of a starship he may be, but there was really only so much a man could take.

Bones growled as he tugged off Jim's equally green shirt in retaliation, resigning himself to his situation. Not that he really minded. Shore leave was always the worst. He loved getting back on land, but the hordes of fans and amount of ass-kissing he had to do was ridiculous! And worst of all, the kid was either in the Federation's finest or those damn t-shirts where everytime he moved, there was a flash of abs or hipbones. Enough was enough.

The two men nearly attacked each other as they fought for dominance in the tiny closet. It had initially been to escape from some rabid fans, but Jim being the child he was, couldn't resist. Finally, Bones had Jim against one wall of the closet, his legs around his waist as his tongue crawled his way into Jim's throat. It's not like the Captain was protesting anyways.

In fact, Jim was responding enthusiastically as he gripped one of Len's shoulder's tightly. His other hand was busy pulling Leonard closer to him so that there was no air moving between them.

Len grabbed Jim's ass through his jeans and squeezed hard as he ground himself against the man. Jim broke the kiss with a moan worthy of a porn star. He ground back just as hard, digging his heels into the back of Len's thighs. Mouths returned to bite and kiss as the two men floated higher and higher, heady from the sensations they were causing and the thought that at anytime, they could get caught.

"...Captain disappeared zomewhere here." Both men froze as Chekov's lilting voice floated through the door.

"He's probably in the closet, you know." Jim cursed mentally as Sulu answered. "That's just like something the Captain would do."

"Vell, ve can go tell him that it's okay to come out now." Chekov said happily. Jim and Len looked at each other with panic as they both scrambled to find their shirts. Quickly pulling them over their heads, they hit each other and stumbled into the door just as Chekov was opening it.

Silence filled the area as both Jim and Leonard got up, acting as if nothing was out of the norm. Jim opened his mouth to speak.

"Ahahahahaha!" Sulu's laughter filled the air. Chekov was bright red, but desperately trying to contain his laughter. "That might have worked Captain if you weren't wearing Dr. McCoy's shirt!"

Belatedly, Jim realized that he was wearing the wrong green shirt. Leonard was looking murderously at Jim. _Jim was so dead tonight._

"If you guys weren't already out of the closet, you certainly are now!" Sulu chuckled, oblivious to the death glare he was being subjected to.

_Forget Jim,_ Leonard thought, _Sulu's gonna regret messing with the hypospray happy CMO._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are lovely :)


	10. Day 10

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek

**All in a Day's Work**_**  
A set of drabbles written based on pictures**_

**Just Lookin' for Trouble.**

"Fuck!" James Tiberias Kirk was generally a patient man. Generally. But this case had him teetering at the edge of a fine line. He was going to kill the man. Fuck the consequences, fuck the law. Leonard "Bones" McCoy was currently number one on his hit list.

He glared down at the thick file on his desk and then at the latest report in his hand. In fourteen months, the man had caused more trouble than the entire Italian Mafia. And the worst part was, he probably still going to cause more.

Jim had been assigned his case from the start, and every time he caught a whiff of the man, the trail had already been dead for several weeks. The guy had no morals and no mercy. He either shot to kill, or maimed in a you'd-be-stuck-in-a-wheelchair-for-the-rest-of-your-life kind of way. His phone rang.

"Chekov, my man. Whaddya got for me?"

"Tonight sir at 02:30 hours. He'll be at the Russian docks, protecting a very important shipment. You could get two with one stone, sir."

Jim drew in a breath. This, this is what he had been waiting on for fourteen months. "I'll be there with a team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a fuck up from the start. Well, not completely. But Bones had been expecting them, even if the Russians weren't. Jim would have cursed had he had the breath to do so.

"Well hello again, darlin'"

"Leonard McCoy," Jim said pointing a gun at the man's head, "You're under arrest for way too many crimes for me to list out."

"Really?" Leonard looked amused. "And how are you planning on bringing me in?"

Jim shot him in the shoulder. The man stumbled back, and Jim was on him like lightning. He grappled with the other man, trying to cuff him, but Leonard was much, much stronger than he appeared. A vicious right hook and a knee to the groin had Jim seeing stars. He gasped as he felt a foot connect solidly with his chest.

"I like you James T. Kirk. So I'm going to let you live," Leonard said as he pulled out his own gun. "But here's a little something to remember me by. An eye for an eye."

And he shot Jim in the shoulder. He eyed the man rolling around on the ground before whispering, "See around kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two months before Jim got the use of his shoulder completely back. And it was two months before Leonard McCoy showed up on his radar again.

It was a simple little note on the windshield of the car.  
**Come find me. I'm ready to play again.**

_Funny thing,_ Jim thought. _So am I._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are lovely :)


End file.
